


Yes, Daddy

by sis3



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sis3/pseuds/sis3
Summary: That’s not what good girls do
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 176
Kudos: 210





	1. What does that say about me?

It all started that evening, Dina was spending her night in an italian pub with her family, and that’s when things really started to degenerate

“I expect you to behave tonight, dear”-her mother kept saying-“Talia will be here soon, be polite to her and to her new girlfriend, you should’ve brought Jesse with you, by the way”

“Sorry to disappoint you mum, but Jesse is working tonight, and i can take care of myself, you know? Let’s just enjoy the evening, I can’t believe that someone actually had the guts and the patience to tolerate someone like Talia, that girl of hers must be crazy...what’s her name anyway?”-Dina said, pretending to be interested and invested in the conversation.

“How many times do I have to say it, Dina? Her name is Ellie, and please, change your attitude, we want to give her a nice impression, you know how important this meeting is to you sister”-her dad said, while looking at the menu.

“Well excuse me if..”-her sentences was cut off by a sound of footsteps, which attracted the attention of the family.

“Hey guys, are we late? Ellie had to leave something at her dad’s house, but we’re here now. Babe, shall we sit?”

Dina tried really hard not to stare, but all of her being was suddenly focused on that green-eyed girl, whose eyes were observing her with curiosity.  
She was quite a sight to Dina’s eyes, with that dirty scar on her eyebrow, those freckles, that muscular body and that red flannel.

“Dina? Don’t be rude to our guest, staring it’s not polite”-her mother said, excusing herself for her daughter’s unruly behavior.

“Let her alone mum. Babe? Are you okay?”-Talia said.

“Ehm, yes sorry, i was caught up in my thoughts. It’s a pleasure to meet y’all, Talia talked me about you, i couldn’t wait to finally meet you.”-Ellie said.

“What a sweet girl, we are so happy to have you here with us, please feel free to order everything you like, you’re our guest! And while we order, why don’t you tell me something about you, dear?”

And that was how the evening passed, between presentations and hidden glances, yet that was only the beginning, the beginning of the end.

—————————————————————————————

Dina's parents were busy paying the waiter, Talia excused herself and went to the bathroom, so Dina decided to exit the pub, the evening was over anyway, or so she thought.

“Aren’t you supposed to wait inside with your family? That’s what a behaved daughter should do, you know? Plus, it’s pretty cold here”- Ellie said, whole smoking her Marlboro, and watching the smoke fading in the cold December air.

“Aren’t you supposed to look for you girlfriend? That’s what a well-mannered girlfriend should do, you know?”-Dina said, trying to win what had now become a staring contest.

“Are you always this spoiled? You might want to change your attitude, or do you want me to change it for you, dear?”- Ellie said, keeping her eyes focused on the girl in front of her.

“Is it a thread? Because if it is, i’m glad to inform you that..”

“There you are baby! I was looking for you, Abigail just called, her mother had an heart attack, and she asked me to give her a ride to the nearest hospital. You don’t have to come with me, i’m sure my family will be happy to let you stay the night at our housea, just text me once you guys arrive, I love you baby, stay out of trouble!” -Talia said all in once, she didn’t wait for Ellie’s answer, she just kissed her lips and disappeared in the street.

“Well, what a twist, looks like you’ll have to spend some more time with me, Ellie”

“Yep, can’t wait”.

—————————————————————————————

The ride back home was anything but smooth. Dina was replying to a message from Jesse, she decided she to be naughty and sent her boyfriend a photo in her underwear that she took last week during a boring afternoon.

“You think he deserves it?”-Ellie’s raspy voice hit her like a train.

“Excuse me?”- Dina whispered in order not to be heard by her parents.

“You heard me. I mean, he wasn’t even here, he bailed you, and you reward him? You think he deserves him?”

“What are you taking about? I’m not understanding, plus, you should mind you own damn business”

“Sorry princess, but I have been raised with the idea that good behaviors deserve a reward, but was he good though?Or better, have you been good lately, Dina?”

“If this is a joke, i’m not follow..”

“Do you deserve a reward?”

“We’re here girls!”- Dina’s dad said, while turning the car’s engine off.

Dina basically run to her room, or better, she ran away from Ellie, and from the sensations that Ellie’s world has caused in her.

She was about to undressed when her mind started to think about Ellie’s words, what could those words mean?Am I a good girl? Does she think that I’m a good girl?

“It depends, you can show me how much of a good girl you can be for me”

And then Dina realized that fuck, she said it all out loud.


	2. Good girls go to heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I know this chapter is not that long, but i hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Love u guys❤️

“Jesus! Have you lost your fucking mind? What is going on with you?”- Dina said, while trying to cover herself.

“Relax, you look like you’ve been assaulted! At least I get it now, you know?”-Ellie said, moving around the room with a confident smile.

“Tell me, Ellie. What you’re talking about? Fuck just tell me everything you need to tell, and then just get the fuck out of my room. You better go to your room and text Talia, as she said”

Ellie looked a little bit surprise, but she managed to hide it. As soon as her girlfriend’s name appear in the conversation, she quickly move and, before moving to her own room she says-“I will. You shouldn’t have sent him that photo, just to be clear.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. A body like yours? He probably just touched himself, but that’s said, isn’t it? Do you think a body like yours is worth nothing but a wank? He just jerked off thinking of you, when he should’ve worshiped a body like yours. So no, he didn't deserve that photo "

“So now you are allowed to judge my relationship? I should be the one judging, especially because you’re here doing comments about you girlfriend’s sister body. How funny, isn’t it?”

Something changed in Ellie’s look, something primal  
came out, and it was too late to refrain herself.

“You should mind your own business, don’t play with fire.  
If you do, i’ll burn you myself”- Ellie said, her green eyes slowly turning into a wild shade of black and dark green.

“Ellie, it’s late and i’m tired, stop harassing me about my relationship and do something not to ruin yours”- Dina was exhausted, but something inside of her was unconsciously coming to life, and she was willing to set it free.

“Okay that’s enough now..” - Ellie suddenly locked the door, and went straight to Dina

Dina tried to say something but, as soon as a whisper came out of her mouth, Ellie’s rough hands grabbed her hair and pulled her to her knees.

“Fuck, are you fucking stupid? Get you hands off of me now!”- Dina said, trying to loosen Ellie’s grip on her hair.

Ellie just got more angry, so she slapped Dina’s cheek, making her gasp.

“Oh don’t act like you don’t like it, you were begging me to treat you like the naughty slut you really are.Does he do this to you? Does you treat you like a goddam whore?”- Ellie said, while keeping her eyes on the girl’s eyes.

The sparkles on the green eyed girl asked for obedience, and Ellie would make sure to turn Dina into an obedient girl for her.  
Ellie pulled Dina by the hair and tossed her into bed like it was nothing. She unbuckled her belt and tied it around the smaller girl's wrists. Dina had lost track of time, her eyes began to fill with tears, yet the violent attention Ellie was giving her was making her feel strange, a positive kind of strange.

“Has Talia ever told you about my little secret? I’m sure she hasn’t, but if you’ll behave like a good girl for me, I will show you myself, babygirl”- Ellie said, while putting her hands around Dina’s throat.

“Ellie, please I, I can’t breathe..I”- Dina’s words were begging for air and for oxygen, but Ellie couldn’t care less about the other girl’s need for air.   
Dina has been particularly bad towards Ellie, so she is going to punish her, even if she had to force her way into the smaller girl.  
Unruly behaviors have to be punished, she is going to make a good little girl out of Dina.

“Sluts like you don’t need to breath, all you have to do is listen to me, and so what I say, without complaining.  
Am i clear?”-Ellie was waiting for Dina to answer, but she was getting impatient.

“Am I fucking clear? Answer me, or I will make sure you won’t come out of this room alive, sweet girl”

“Please Ellie, please..”- Dina said, she was so scared se couldn’t think straight, she wished someone was here to help her, to set her free.  
Although, an unknow part of her was willing to take everything that Ellie could give her, without complaining.

“Don’t beg, well, at least not right now. Are you scared, Dina? I’m sure you’re not”- Ellie said, as her hand started to move lower, until she was touching Dina through her panties’s fabric.

“You’re so wet, i’m starting to think that you enjoying this little punishment. What a greedy slut, so ready for my hands on you ass, you mouth, your shiny cunt”

Ellie suddenly ripped Dina’s parties off into pieces, and put the ruined pieces of her underwear in the smaller girl’s mouth, wanting her to choke in her own wetness.

“Yeah baby, feel how wet I make you, I should have known you were a hopeless slut since the first time I laid eyes on you. There is a lot of work to do, but I will make you a bitch in heat and an obedient child.  
If you tell anyone about this, oh you will regret it, understood? Now go to sleep, and maybe today I will reward you, it depends on you and on how much you’re going to beg for every single part of me, and trust, I will make you beg. Say hi to Jesse for me, I’ll turn his girlfriend into a beautiful little girl, and when I will be done with you, you are never going to be albe to fuck him without thinking of my hands on your throat”

After saying this, Ellie slowly left the room, leaving Dina wet with her hands still tied with the dirty belt, and the pieces of her now wet and destroyed underwear, witnesses of the dangerous affair that had just begun, and which was far from over.  
After a few moments of silence Dina started crying, she was scared of what may be waiting for her tomorrow, but mostly, she was scared of how wet her sister’s psycho girlfriend made her.

“Fuck.”

That’s all Dina could say right now, she felt embarrassed by how her body reacted to Ellie’s violent touch.   
She quickly put a clean pajama on, and went to bed, trying not to think about what just happened on her bed, on her floor, and on her fucking head.


	3. Just like that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, all your suggestion and impressions are more than welcomed!
> 
> Enjoy❤️

The sun was shining as hot as ever, which was strange, considering that it was december. Dina just woke up, when a knock on the door caught her attention.  
Suddenly, Talia entered the room and Dina welcomed her with a soft smile, secretly trying to hide the memories of last night’s inappropriate events, it’s like if she was scared that her eyes could suddenly scream at Talia: “ hey, wanna know something funny? Your girlfriend ravaged me in my own bed while you were helping a friend out, and i couldn’t do nothing about it, also because a part of me really wanted to be taken by Ellie like an animal in heat”

Luckily, Talia didn’t notice Dina’s strange behavior.  
“Hey sleepy head, we are all waiting for you downstairs! Breakfast is ready, come on!”- Talia said, while looking at Dina’s tired eyes.

“Yeah, i’m coming. How was yesterday by the way? What happened? You just ran away and left us there, i was worried, Talia”

“Don’t be, it was a false allarme, but i stayed at Abigail’s just it case. What about you? What have you guys done after I left?”

Dina suddenly choked herself with her own saliva, there was no need to be scared, her mind was just overreacting. Yet, in that moment, answering Talia’s question sounded impossible to her.

“Um... yeah well, it went pretty smooth actually, i was really tired so as soon as we arrived home i jumped in my bed, nothing exciting”

“Lucky you! Now let’s go! Has Ellie said something to you? She looked quite happy this morning, and i can’t really understand why”

Just the mention of Ellie made her mind go crazy.

“What? I have no idea, let’s just go upstairs, come on”

Dina did everything in her power not to have eye contact with a certain “not so faithful to her girlfriend” girl, but it seemed impossible, especially because she kept feeling Ellie’s eyes on her.  
Her parents were busy due to some business in town, so she was now forced to have breakfast with Talia and Ellie, could this morning really get any worse?  
Apparently, it can.

“Hey Dina, did you sleep well? “- Ellie said nonchalantly, while looking at her fork.

“Y-yes, thanks”

“Dina, I was trying to surprise you, but i can’t keep this a secret anymore..”- Talia said with a shy smile.

-Was that the secret Ellie told you about? You know when she was choking you to death and making you wet, you dumbass- Dina’s inner voice said.

“What are you taking about, sis”

“Well i booked a tables for us, tonight at the new chinese restaurant, just in front of the public library. I was thinking to plan a double date, so I talked to Jesse, and he’s in! I’m sorry, i know that i should’ve warned, but I was so excited!”

“Oh, it’s okay, i guess....but”- 

“Can’t wait to meet him” - Ellie suddenly said.

“Trust me babe, you’ll love him! You should see the way he looks at Dina, they’re endgame, just like us”- Talia said, while looking at Ellie like she was the most precious thing she has ever seen.

Talia’s heart eyes made Dina’s mind fill with regret and guilt, even though the hasn’t done anything wrong in theory, but she surely felt something that was completely wrong, and dangerous, and hot, and sexy, and...

“Dina? Are you still with us?”- Talia said, while standing up and moving towards the kitchen counter.

“Oh? Yes sorry, i think I’ll go for a run, I’m not in the mood for staying at home right now”

“It’s okay, me and Ellie are going to the mall anyway...be safe sis! And text me if something happens. I guess I’ll see you tonight, we need to be there at 8pm, i’m sure that Jesse will give u a ride” 

“Sure, can’t wait...”- Dina said, with no enthusiasm.

As she was approaching the door, she heard a whisper thar sent shivers down her spine. A rough and dirty voice, yet so soft.

“You can keep my belt, we’ll need it, soon or later”

Suddenly, Ellie and Talia disappeared upstairs, and Dina wondered what could they be possibly doing, just thinking about it made her slightly jealous, but she didn’t want to admit it, so she took her phone and exited the house.

Oh boy, today is going to be quite an eventful day.

And the scariest part is that she didn’t know if she felt scared or wet about it.


	4. Who would’ve expected it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one, sorry for finishing this chapter in this way, but you will be REWARDED (😏)
> 
> Love u, see you soon!
> 
> P.S: The next chapter is going to be longer, i promise! <3

Dina’s run turned out to be quite long, she went to see Jesse at the town’s local bar.  
He was smart, handsome, sweet and he loved her, what else could she want? He was the definition of perfection, but now, Dina realized that to her, he couldn’t be perfect for her.  
Especially now that all of her thought were addressed towards a certain someone who made her feel something too dangerous, forbidden, the most erotic feeling she has ever felt.

“Babe! I missed you, why are you so sweaty? Did you run a marathon or what?”- Jesse said, while giving Dina a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Hey baby, sorry, i went for a run, i needed to clear my mind, i missed you too”

“I hope Talia told you about tonight, i’m pretty exited you know? Also, i can’t wait to meet that girl of hers.. what’s her name again? Eleonor? Eliza?”

“Ellie, it’s Ellie”- Dina said, with a little too much enthusiasm.

“Yep, that’s her. I also can’t wait to see you in a tight dress for me, god you’re so sexy when you dress up”- it made Dina blush.

“Oh, shut up idiot! i actually don’t think i will dress up, i’ll just wear something comfy”

“Oh come on babe, you should dress up nicely as a reward for me, you know, i’m the best boyfriend, i deserve it”

Just the mention of the word “reward” made her think of that little reward Ellie promised her, and it made her running shorts get wet, just a little bit.  
God, when Ellie showed that dominance, she felt scared and used, she cried, but that sense of humiliation and submission awakened a sick part of her, a masochist one, that will make her do anything to please Ellie, even if that would’ve lead to Dina being physically hurt by Ellie.

“We’ll see Jesse, now let’s go home cause i’m starving, i could kill for an hamburger, you should order something for your girl, and maybe i will think about that little reward”

Dina’s confession made Jesse turn his gaze toward his phone’s screen, in order to contact the nearest fast food.

—————————————————————————————

Dina was looking at herself in the mirror, she decided to wear a lace black dress, with a low cut that showed her slim back. She had to lock herself in the bathroom in order to escape drone Jesse’s advances.  
She looked at her phone, fuck, it was pretty late.  
She exited the bathroom and walked toward the door, while looking at Jesse’s arm around her waist that scream “Everyone fuck off, she’s mine”. (oh wrong was he?..)

They arrived at the pub, where the waiter escorted them to their table. Talia and Ellie were talking about something, Dina couldn’t really guess the subject, but she was that whatever Talia said, it made Ellie smile.

“Dina! What took you so long? Look at you! Jesse, you better be careful with her, i can just imagine the line of suitors...”-Talia said, with an amused grin.

“Oh, trust me I’m aware of my girl’s attractiveness, but i’m doing my best to keep her all to myself”- Jesse said, with a proud smile.

“You should put more effort on it then, lover boy”- Ellie’s voice suddenly made everyone in the table turn toward her.

“Pardon?”- Jesse said

“Never mind, lets order”- Ellie said, while looking at Dina’s appetizing neck, wishing she could suck it like a starved beast (which, she was).

—————————————————————————————

They were all having fun, when Ellie suddenly excused herself and went to the bathroom.  
Dina was talking about her last summer’s trip to Europe, when her phone rang.  
She looked at the message that just arrived, she suddenly dropped her fork, attracting everyone’s attention.

“Babe? You okay?”-Jesse said

“Oh.. yeah, yes, i’m okay. I just need to go to the bathroom, will you excuse me?”

Dina was shocked by the message she received, but she was even more shocked by the sender, which turns out to be the one that made her feel constantly wet for the past few hours.

Dina then realized that the sender has attached a photo, she looked at the notification with hesitation, her thumb was trembling until she finally found the courage to open the photo.  
Her jaw dropped.

God, fuck.


	5. Do we deserve to be saved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a longer chapter this time, hope u guys appreciate it!
> 
> Love u!❤️👀

God, fuck.

That’s all Dina was able to say, while looking at Ellie’s photo.  
She suddenly got out of the bathroom and turned her phone off, while giving Jesse and Talia a comforting smile.  
She thought about telling Talia everything, that’s what a good sister would do, right? But how would she react?  
Dina couldn’t risk breaking her sister’s heart for something that probably didn’t mean anything anyway..  
Yet, a part of her kept feeling guilty, so so so guilty.

Once she sit, she was Ellie coming their way, a deadpan look on her face.  
How could she be this calm? After the photo she just sent? Was she joking with her? Fuck, there were too many questions on her head, and she couldn’t find a proper answer for any of them.  
That night had to end as soon as possible, for her sake.. for Talia’s sake.

—————————————————————————————

Jesse and Talia were talking about something, Dina and Ellie were just staring at their now empty plate, their mind too busy trying not to thing about that damn photo.  
Suddenly, Dina received another message, same sender.

  
<You shouldn’t use you phone when you have company, you know? Where are your manners?>

<Excuse me? Your manners abandoned when you decided to send to your girlfriend‘a sister that kind of thing, so you should probably think about yourself, you know..>

<Always sassy, never disciplined, i see>

<What’s your problem with discipline anyway? Were u raised by some psycho super catholic nun? Did they use to spank you when you didn’t thank God for your food? Please explain, is that if? Or you’re just... crazy?>

<See? Don’t pay attention to my childhood, you should think about yours. By the rude way you talk to me, I can assume that you haven’t been spanked enough, weren’t your parents strict enough?>

<I’m not gonna answer to that, Ellie>

< Maybe I could remedy this obvious absence of spanking>

Dina was about to answer her, when Talia caught her attention.

“Who are u talking to? Are u hiding something sis?- Talia said with an amused smile. She was joking, of course, but it made Dina feel nervous, extremely nervous.

“What? Of course not. Just checking the weather, nothing exciting. What were u guys talks about anyway?”

“Talia was telling me about Ellie, and how she asked her to go on a date with her”- Dina pretended to be invested in the conversation, but her listening skills left her as soon as she and Ellie introduced the word “spanking” in their chat.  
She never really thought about it, she never really tried something like that with Jesse. He was a pretty classic type, which leads to classic sex, without any kind of experiment.  
But now, it’s like if Ellie introduced her to a new world, a darker one, a strange and extremely perverse one.

“Yeah, babe? Why don’t you tell them? You’ve been awfully quiet”- Talia looked expectantly at Ellie.

“Okay, well there isn’t much to say. I kinda liked her, so i decided to go for it, and she accepted, but well, little did I know...”- Ellie said these last words while looking at Dina, for some unknown reasons.  
Luckily, Jesse and Talia didn’t seem to noticed.  
But has Dina noticed? HELL YES.

—————————————————————————————

The night was almost over, Dina tried not to have any kind of contact with Ellie for the rest of the evening, but little did she know, her night was going to be HELLA long..

—————————————————————————————

She got out go Jesse’s car, waiting for him to open the door, she was freezing.  
She decided to spend the night at Jesse’s, it was easier.  
That’s what Jesse was, something easy for her to handle.  
An easy escape from every kind of trouble, and that comforted her and made her feel safe.  
They had sex that night, he came, she didn’t.  
He was too caught up by his orgasm to take care of her girl.  
And that’s when Ellie’s words appeared in her mind: “He don’t deserve it”..  
She didn’t know what to think anymore, so she faked an orgasm and went to the bathroom to change her underwear.  
Her phone rang.Wtf?  
Unknow number, wtf?

“Hello? Who is this!”- Dina was a little scared, who called her in the middle of the night?

“Hey Dina”- Fuck, that voice belonged to the last person she would’ve imagined.

“Ellie, what the actual fuck?”

“Easy there, behave”

“you called me, in the middle of the night, and that is all you can say? For real?”

“What are you wearing”

“Fuck off, in hanging up.. i swear”

“What are you wearing, I’m not gonna ask again”

“Pajama, okay? Is that enough appealing for you?”

“I’ll tear that sassy attitude off of you, now why don’t you do me a favour?”

“As long as it mean that you will stop tormenting me, i guess i’m in, spill”

“Why don’t you go let down with Jesse, for me”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but you’re strange, and it scares me”

“Just do what I ask, for once in you goddam life”- her voice becoming rough and demanding.

“God okay, he’s next to me, are u happy? Can i sleep now?”

“Now, where are you wearing?”

“I already told you, I’m we..”

“Under that stupid pajama, Dina”

Her cheek suddenly became red, and she felt a strange sensation between her legs, something she really shouldn’t feel.

“My underwear, you dumbass.”

“You know, i’m laying next to Talia, but she doesn’t make me hard as much as you do.”

“Ellie, I don’t like where this think is going”

“Just do it, one time, and i’ll let you live without bothering you, promise”

“Do what exactly? Ellie come on it’s late, go to sleep”

“i’ve had enough of your undisciplined behavior, now you will do as I say, I tried to be nice to you, but you clearly need convincing manners.”

Dina decided to play Ellie’s game.

“Oh yeah, Like what? Enlighten me, please”

“Now you will spank yourself 30 times, and once you’re done, you will send a photo of your red ass cheeks to me, i wanna hear you count. Let’s see how quiet you can be while so long yourself thinking about me, with Jesse so close to you. And before you try to say something, just wanted to let you know that I’ll tell Talia everything about what happened if you don’t to what I say, so you better count for me, Dina”

Dina jaw dropped, how dare her? Threatening her? Fuck, she just wanted to make Ellie pay for this, but she was too aroused to complain.

“You’re sick Ellie, but if that please your sick mind, I will do that. But once we’re done, you won’t bother me again”

“I promise, now let’s count, shall we?”

Fuck, Dina wasn’t really for that.

“Imagine me, imagine my hand on your red ass cheeks.  
Let’s make it more interesting, what about a bet? You seem to be disgusted by me, but let’s see how much.  
If by the end of this call you’re still totally dry, totally disgusted by me, i won’t bother you again.  
But, if I can make you wet by the end of the call, you will have to do this again, for me”

“No! You promised Ellie”

“What are you so scared of? I said that you want me to go away, you seem disgusted by me, what’s wrong? Are you scared? Are you scared because you know that by the end of the call you will be so wet that even that lover boy laying next to you will be able to smell your arousal?”

“You know what? Okay, i accept.”

“Know, about that spanking...”

It felt so strange, yet so new.  
She was spanking herself, while thinking at a certain someone’s rough and hard hands. Ellie wasn’t taking, she was just listening to Dina’s voice.

“Thirty”

“Now that’s a good girl, finally, how’s Jesse doing by the way?”

“Shut up, i did what you asked, goodn..”

“Not so fast, little girl. Send me a photo of that rosy ass, and maybe I will think about letting you go”

“Enjoy it, it won’t happen again”

“Well, that will depends on how wet your little cunt is going to be for me”

“Stop”

-photo attached-

“Oh, you’ve done a nice word there Dina. However, its clear that this was made by you, not by me.”

“What u talking about?”

“You know, I would have tied your wrist to a fucking lump, I would have gagged you like a stupid animal, and i would have used my belt. That’s how a good work it’s done”

“Ellie..”

“Talia’s just next to me, you know? Does it make you wet? The idea that you sister might have heard you getting wet and spanking you self for me?”

“Ellie ple..”

“You now what? I’m gonna end this call, I’ll see you tomorrow, cause I got the feeling that I might’ve won the bet.”

And just like that, Ellie ended the call.  
Leaving Dina speechless.  
Dina couldn’t even complain, she actually was wet, she was literally soaking. She must really have sounded desperate if Ellie was able to feel how wet she was, or maybe she was just full of herself, who knows?

What Dina knows is that she just basically cheated on her boyfriend and her sister, two amazing persons.  
She felt dirty, so so dirty, her ass hurt, her soaking pussy hurt, her goddam ago hurt.  
And know, she was alternating her gaze between Jesse’s peaceful expression and herself through the mirror.  
It made her sick, just thinking about how wet she got, how could she be this shameless?  
She looked at herself and thought “WHORE”, it was written all over her face.  
Goddam Ellie, she hated her so much, and just like that, while thinking about how much she truly hated Ellie, she realized that she had to change her underwear again, for some other reasons this time..


	6. Ask God for forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, sorry for the waiting! I hope you like it! See you soon, I love u!❤️

Dina couldn’t really say if it was midnight or morning, all she knew was that she something awakened her. She looked down and saw Jesse kissing her neck with ferocity.  
Okay, what the fuck was happening? She immediately sat up, and looked at Jesse with a surprised look.

“Jesse? What the fuck?”

“I should be the one surprised, you kept touching me and morning, looked like you were enjoying yourself.. what were you dreaming about? Not that i’m complaining... I mean, i’m hard as hell right now”- Jesse simply explained, while trying to keep physical contact with her girlfriend.

Reality hit Dina like a train. Fuck, Ellie’s hands, her rough voice, that misterious photo she sent her...That was what she was thinking, or better, dreaming about.  
How sick was she? The more Ellie tried to dominate her, the more she wanted to submit. And that’s not even the worst part, she started this kind of toxic and sick rearionship (if we can really call it a relationship) with the girlfriend of Talia, her sister, the one who always took care of her.  
Talia always talked about Ellie as a kind person, a little clumsy, and very shy. That’s not what Dina saw, like at all. She wondered if Talia actually knew how sick and perverted the girl she dated really was..

“Yo? Baby? You there?”-Jesse interrupted her thoughts, while trying to cover the evident bulge on his boxer.

“Yess sorry, i cant remember much about my dream (LIAR), sorry about that...”- Dina said, while looking down, clearly referring to Jesse’s erection.

“Well, are you gonna do something about it? Come on, be a nice girl”

She froze, “be a nice girl”, those words hit her like a train. She pictured Ellie spanking her, hurting her, dominating her, she pictured the girl’s grin, and the rough words that would come out of that sinful mouth: .  
Dina suddenly felt wet, so she decided to gave up and she got closer to Jesse and touched his bulge.  
He must’ve thought that he was the reason for Dina’s arousal, and god how wrong was he..

—————————————————————————————

The sun was shining, Dina and Jesse were cooking together when someone knocked on the door.  
Dina was wearing a thin crop top and her underwear, but she went to open the door anyway.  
She froze when she saw Ellie and Talia at the door, looking at her.  
Talia was surprise and looked at her with a smirk, while Ellie looked at her with deadpan eyes, her gaze was unreadable.

“Oh hey guys, please come in! I’ll just go and put some clothes on, you can sit on the couch.”- Dina said, her cheeks were as red as hell, and she did everything in her power not to look at the couple.

When she finally put some clothes on, she went downstairs where the couple were chatting with Jesse about something.

“Oh there she is, With some clothes on! Unbelievable!”- Talia made fun of her, while drinking her black coffee.

“Ha ha ha,very funny. What are you guys doing here anyway? I didn’t expected you to come”

“We were just talking with Jesse about today’s plan, we wanted to go to the beach, what do you say?”- Talia explained.

“How come i’m always the last one to know everything? I planned on study today, what about a rain check?” - the truth was that Dina was scared of what her sister’s plan would’ve led to....it implied herself and Ellie together, in the water..wearing nothing but a bathing suit...fuck.

“Oh shut up! You’re coming, besides, would you really let Jesse be the third wheel for the entire day?”- Talia said, trying to convince her younger sister.

“Fine, whatever, it’s not like i got the possibility to choose”

“Yey! Why don’t you go to the mall with Ellie? She really need a new bathing suit, and i want you guys to bond, Ellie is part of the family now anyway.”- Talia said, she surely didn’t realized what she actually said, she created a mess..

Dina didn’t know what to do, would’ve it seemed suspicious or rude not to accept? Fuck, this whole situation was too fucked up.  
She didn’t get the chance to answer Talia, because Ellie suddenly entered the conversation.

“Sure, if Dina’s okay with it”- Ellie said, putting her “i am a shy, polite and nice girl” mask on.

“That’s settled then!”- Talia screamed in joy.

————————————————————————-————

The ride to the mall was beyond awkward, Dina didn’t know how to behave, especially after the events of the other night, so she decided to stay quite, in order not to do something she would regret.

“I don’t really need a bathing suit, it was just Talia’s poor attempt to make us bond, you know?” - Ellie said, while walking inside the brand new mall.

“Yeah, I suspected it”- Dina just said.

“Well we’re here anyway, so let’s look around, maybe trying on some bathing suit is not a bad idea, what do you say, Dina?”-Ellie challenged her to see how she would’ve reacted.

“Sure”- Dina said, she won’t let Ellie manipulate her, not today.

They entered in a shop full of brand new bathing suit, bikinis and all those summer things.

Dina was looking at the sunglasses when she saw Ellie putting a very PORNOGRAPHIC bikini on her backpack.

“What the fuck are you doing? Are you really trying to steal it? Are u crazy?”  
\- Dina whispered, while taking Ellie in a more hidden spot.

“What if I do?”-Ellie just said, while closing her backpack.

“I won’t let you do that, not with me in here. So now you’re goons take that damn thing out of your back pack, or else..”

“Or else what?”- Ellie got closer to her, and took one of Dina’s wrist.

“Or else I’m going home”- Dina voice turned into a whisper, both for fear and arousal.

“Tell you what, if you try it on for me, I will put it back, and no one will never know about this thing”- Ellie challenged her, with a lustful look.

“I’m so sick of your little games Ellie, is that how you try to get other people’s attention? Patethic”

Ellie suddenly grabbed her ponytail, in order to hurt Dina. She cupped her pussy through the jeans, and looked at Dina.

“You do as I said, otherwise i’ll steal it, and we will both have some troubles”- Ellie barked with animalistic look.

—————————————————————————————

Dina was ashamed of her inability to stay away from troubles, which means to stay away from Ellie.

She decided not to be manipulated by her, to show Ellie that she is not an object, but now there she is, putting that obscene and too exposing bikini, in order to be admired like an object by Ellie.

How ironic was that? 

She looked at herself on the mirror and she started to think about how Talia would’ve reacted if she saw what her little sisters was about to do, god Dina was so ashamed.  
But she knew that she had to do it, she decided to pretend that she didn’t enjoy this situation at all. Admitting it would mean that she had to face the reality:she was a little obedient and submissive slut when it comes to Ellie.

Once she was ready, she slowly opens the curtains, and she was fucking petrified when she saw what Ellie was doing, while looking at Dina’s basically naked body.


	7. Stay wild at heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waiting! I’ll try to write longer chapters, I’ve had some personal problems recently, so this is the best i could write. Hope you like it, just wanted to remind you that I love you❤️

The scene in front of her made her want to run away, but somehow her body remained petrified, unable and unwilling to move.  
Right in front  
of her, Ellie was video calling Talia, while her hand was touching the huge bulge through her jeans, Ellie’s gaze was concentrated on Dina.

“Yeah baby, I miss you too. Oh, nothing, Dina decided to try some braving suits on, yes baby. Sure, I’ll keep an eye on her”- Ellie said those last words while looking shamelessly at Dina’s very exposed body, while keep touching her erection.

How could Talia not understand what was going on? Hos could Ellie be this shameless? But most important, how could she herself feel this aroused by this strange and a little sick situation?

Dina reacted almost immediately, closing the curtains and hiding as much as she could. She heard Ellie’s voice and then foot steps.  
Suddenly, Ellie was in front of her, something animalistic.

“Who said that you could just do that? I was just starting to enjoy the view. We had a deal Dina, you really want me to steal that fucking bikini, do you?”- Ellie said, while  
getting extremely close to the other girl.

“What was i supposed to do? Just standing there while you kept talking with my sister? Who is, just to remind you, your goddam girlfriend!”-Dina shouted

“I’m so sick of your tone, i tried to approach you in a softer way, but it looks like you really want me to show you how psycho and angry i can get”- Ellie said, she closed the curtains and ripped the top of the bikini, exposing Dina’s breasts.  
She suddenly slapped the girl and put her on her knees, while shoving her big cock inside her warm mouth, without any warning.  
Dina was shocked, petrified...wet.  
She tried to resist, she tired to get back on her feet and escape from this dangerous and sick situation, but suddenly something changed in her, so she just started sucking Ellie’s tip, enjoying the taste of her precum.

“Yea, that’s a good girl. Was it that hard? You seem to be born to suck my cock, Jesus you’re way better than your sister”

Ellie started to force her cock inside Dina’s mouth, not caring about suffocating the other girl, whose eyes were filling with tears, due to Ellie’s way too big cock inside her mouth.  
Ellie suddenly put her big cock between Dina’s breast, forcing Dina to create pressure with her hands, by keeping her own breast pressed against her demanding cock.  
Her nipples were slightly touching the tip of the cock, and Dina never felt more slutty in her entire life.  
She suddenly thought about her sister, and something in her made her stand on her feet and create some distance between her and Ellie.  
Unluckily, it was useless, because ellie slapped her again and got angry, so she forced Dina to open her mouth, and released her cum inside her mouth and nipples.  
After some moments, Dina was able to keep her mouth open by herself, she was willing to take all of Ellie’s cum, while wondering how that juicy white cum would’ve felt inside her thigh and greedy pussy.

“God, fuck you little slut, you’ve been watering for my big cock all night, do you? There’s no way you would’ve took me in your mouth like you just did if you didn’t though about me the entire night”-Ellie whispered, while dragging her nail across Dina’s ass.

“I..this was a mistake, i have to go”- In a matter of seconds, Dina dressed and left Ellie alone in the mall.  
Little did she know...she would’ve paid for this little unruly action, but for now Dina had to deal whit Talia, how could she even look at her in the eyes?  
—————————————————————————————

Ellie was already planning Dina’s punishment, but was also satisfied. She had Dina under control, in the palm of her hand, because Dina just sucked her cock like a needy slut, and Ellie filmed everything.

—————————————————————————————

As Dina arrived home, she didn’t bother to say something to Talia, she just closed herself in her bedroom, trying to forget about anything, about how peaceful her life was before Ellie.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a notification. She looked down at her phone, and she saw a message from Ellie. She opened it, and she suddenly felt like crying.  
Right in front of her there was a video of herself while sucking (like a desperate whore)Ellie’s cock. There were no messages, just that short video who looked like a part of some pornos.  
She wanted to die, to throw her phone out of the window, to cry to scream to hate that bitch.  
And she did, she hated her with all her being.

—————————————————————————————

Somehow, she managed to eat something, she was now sitting on the couch with Jesse, while Talia was waiting for Ellie to arrive.

“Baby! Finally!” - Talia said, as she kissed Ellie and led her to the other smaller couch.

Dina didn’t dare to look at Ellie, she felt ashamed, used, beatrayed, but all those emotions created inside of her a mixture of euphoria that she couldn’t quite understand.  
The two couples watched two movies, while stating completely silence, until Talia said something, and Dina swore that she died in that moment, she took in consideration ruining away, apologize or just kill herself in the moment when Talia said those ducking words:

“Babe? What did you just sent me?”

This can’t be possible.


	8. You should’ve been careful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waiting, i had an intense week. Hope you like this chapter, let me know❤️
> 
> I love u❤️❤️

“  
you fucking serious right now Ellie?”- Dina couldn’t hold herself anymore, the thought of Ellie sending Talia that video made Dina’s boil.

“Jeez Dina, what is wrong with you? I know you don’t like this band, but there’s no need to react this way”- Talia said, while pointing at the video Ellie just sent her.

This mysterious and potentially dangerous video turned out to be nothing but a short announcement about some stupid concert.

“Yes Dina, no need to be angry, you should relax”- Ellie said, too amused to remain serious.

Dina was embarrassed as hell, she really was going to ruin everything if it wasn’t for Talia interrupting her.  
How could a situation be this fucked?   
She tried to think about something else, so she looked at Jesse, who was sleeping soundly in the couch, a bottle of beer in his hands.  
She quietly put the beer on the table, and excused herself, the pressure was become too much for her to handle.  
She had about 30 minutes for herself before going to the beach, so she needed to be mentally prepared.  
The only way to relieve this constant state of agony was sleeping.  
—————————————————————————————

Dina had to admit that the view was something else indeed, the colors of the sea were mesmerizing, she felt peaceful and protected, enveloped in that almost uthopic sensations.  
Of cours, something had to happen.

“That’s a good choice”- Ellie’s voice interrupted her thoughts. Dina looked at Ellie, the green eyed girl was wearing boxers and a sport bra, her hair were barely wet, her skin was covered by a thin layer of sweat and sand, which made Ellie look like a Greek God, standing there in all her glory.

“Uh?”-Dina said, trying to calm herself.

“That bikini, it suits you. It’s just that everytime I lay my eyes on this bikini I immediately think about my cock inside your mouth. You really earned this extremely espansive bathing suit, don’t you? You sucked me so good, like you were made for that”- Ellie said, looking at the sea. How could she non be affected by the words she was just saying?

“Ellie..”- Dina didn’t know what to say, just the thought of her on her knees made her want to do that again. She had to stop fight this feeling, but the rational part of her kept reminding her sister.

“The water is covering us, nobody is gonna be able to see anything, I want an hand-job”

“You what? You can’t be serious”- Dina laughed, trying to hide how bad she wanted to touch that big cock and feel Ellie’s white cum on her throat....maybe she really was a goddam whore.

“I am”- and just like that, Ellie violently took Dina’s fingers and put them inside her boxers.

“Come on baby girl, i’m so hard right now, just stroke my cock, it’s not like you haven’t done it before, so be a good girl and taste my hard meat”- Ellie groaned, while using and maneuvering Dina’s fingers on her length without asking any kind of permission.  
God wanted to slap her, but instead she started stroking Ellie’s cock with force, looking at Ellie’s angry expression.  
She looked at shore, where Jesse and Talia were playing beach tennis, unaware of what was happening under the surface of the water.

“Just like that, fuck. Take me in your mouth, I want to cum on your face..”- Ellie forced Dina to put her head underwater to suck her throbbing cock.  
Dina felt extremely aroused, maybe for the fact that this lack of oxygen was doing something to her, or maybe was Ellie’s hips bucking against her mouth.  
Ellie forced herself inside Dina without any warning, she needed to cum and she would’ve forced Dina in anyway possible if she had to, she knew how that little whore got turned on by being used like that useless how she really is.

“Fuck, you like this big cock inside your mouth don’t you? Suck my balls, eat your meal you greedy slut”- Ellie said, trying to compose herself.  
The lack of oxygen was becoming a problem, so Dina finally returned to the surface and exhaled a deep breath, muffled by the presence of a significant quantity of precum on her mouth.  
Ellie put herself close to a rock, and without warning she stroked her cock faster just to cum on Dina’s breasts and face.   
Suddenly, Ellie felt an animalistic instinct inside her, so she forced Dina to turn around and she took Dina’s parties off. just to cum even more in them.  
Once Dina’s parties were full of hot sticky white cum, she made Dina put them back on.  
Dina felt like dying, she could feel the direct contact of that tasty cum against her cunt.

“You will keep my cum with you the entire day, can’t wait to see you taking with Talia while your underwear is full of my cum”- Ellie said, while spanking Dina’s ass, using her however she wanted.

Ellie was more than satisfied, she had a lot o will power back there, she refrained herself from putting her cock inside Dina’s thigh cunt, and maybe inside her butt hole, just the thought of being the first one to put her hard cock insider her ass made her hard again.  
She frankly didn’t care what Dina could’ve thought about it, she would have done it anyway, she will do it anyway

—————————————————————————————

The group decided to order pizza and eat it on the beach, near a bonfire.  
This night turned out to be quite amazing for Ellie, if it wasn’t for a particular detail.  
She woke up during the night, Talia was still sleeping and Ellie searched for the other couple.  
She spot them near a rock, and they were having sex.  
Something in Ellie changed, all she wanted to do was put Jesse’s face underwater and look at home while making him drown.  
He seemed to enjoy himself, while Dina seemed to be pretty annoyed by what they were doing.  
It didn’t change the fact that someone’s dick was about to be put inside Dina, and this wasn’t allowed.  
Ellie was trying to decide what to do when Jesse’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Fuck what is that? Is that cum you got on your underwear? “- Ellie was, for the first time, paralyzed.  
What if Jesse discovered everything? A part of her wanted him to know how good Dina was at taking her cock..

“What?”- Dina said, half confused and half annoyed, not really understanding what Jesse was referring to.

“I’m not stupid Dina, this is semen. Now you tell what the fuck happened, or this is going to end really bad”.


	9. I’m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀

The world seemed to stop for a few moments, until Dina realized what just happened. There’s no way she’s gonna be able to come up with a credible excuse, not this time. 

“Babe, I can explain, it’s not what you think it is, i swear”- Dina’s heart was beating loud in her chest, as she was preparing herself for what was going to happen.

“Don’t fuck with me Dina, tell me who the fuck have you been sleeping with..or I’m really going to lose my mind”- Jesse shouted, Dina feared that this would’ve waken Ellie or worst, Talia up.

“Let’s just go somewhere more private okay? It’s late and you’re shouting like a-“

“Like what Dina? Like a fucking asshole who just found some dude’s semen on her girl’s panties? Well this is was happened”- Jesse was furious, beyond measure. He felt betrayed, heartbroken and ready to kill whoever slept with his girl.

“It’s hard to explain okay? Just know that this has nothing to do with you, I love you Jesse, that’s not your fault, please don’t make this even more complicate”

“You know what Dina? You disgust me, we’re over. But this is not the last time we see each other, I will found out who this dude is, i swear to God, I will”- Jesse said, and then he just disappeared into the fog. Dina felt shivers down her spine, she was scared of how determined Jesse was.

“Well, It could’ve gone smother”-Ellie finally decide to talk, even though she didn’t really know what to say.

“Are you happy now? You ruined my relationship, you won Ellie, now i’m heartbroken and totally defenseless, that’s what you wanted right?”- Dina was talking with ready eyes, she was hurt and tired, tired of all of this fucked up situation.

“I didn’t-“ Ellie tried to say, but Dina interrupted her, now she was going to talk, and Ellie would listen.

“I don’t care Ellie, i’m so sick of all of this, Jesse was the only normal thing in my life, my only source of security. But you couldn’t just mind your own business right? You had to take it away from me. Congratulations Ellie, you’ve won.”- Ellie couldn’t even answer, because Dina walked away from her, as if they had never met.

—————————————————————————————

Weeks passed, but nothing changed. Something that night broke, but could it be fixed?  
Ellie kept thinking about Dina, about what she had done. She felt sick, ashamed of herself, for making Dina this vulnerable.   
Every time Talia mentioned that there was something off in Dina, Ellie couldn’t help but blame her selfish self.  
She texted her, but she never got any answer.

On the other side, Dina was as broken as Ellie was. At the beginning, she thought that this emptiness inside her was cause by her breakup with Jesse, but it turned out to be something else.   
She missed Ellie, but she seemed to be too proud to let her know. According to the amount of texts she received from Ellie, Dina thought that the girl was really sorry about what happened.  
But Dina was too scared, she was scared that if she let her guard down again, Ellie would use her and find a way to brake her again.

—————————————————————————————

Dina was heading to the local gym, she hoped that doing excercises would’ve kept her mind busy.  
She was wearing sporty leggings and a white tank top, so went to the locker room to put down her things, and then she headed to the center of the gym to do sit-ups.  
After half an hour of excercises, she saw a muscular man approaching her.

“Need a help with that?”- He said, while flexing his biceps.  
Dina rolled her eyes, “Thanks, but I’m fine, you can go back to what you were doing, and I’ll do the same”.

“I like your attitude, wanna show me more of it after? Maybe at the bar?”- he said with a infuriating grin on his handsome face.

“Nope, I’m doing just fine without you, now please go”

“Come on babe, let me take you out”- he got closer to her, and he touched her knee in a suggestive and clearly sexually way.

“She said no, you dumbass. Now take your fingers away from her legs, or I will gladly break them off” - Dina froze, Ellie was standing there, with her perfectly trained body, hidden by her running shorts and her large vans t-shirt.

“Can’t you see that we’re having a conversation? Mind you own busine-“ Ellie suddenly took his hand and shoved him away with an animalistic force.

“Stay away from my girl, If I ever catch you staring at her, of even just thinking at her, I will thing that cute face of yours, understood tough boy?”- Ellie was angry beyond measure, veins were pulsating thought her neck and her hands, she felt a strong wave of possessions controlling her.

The boy just nodded, glanced at Dina and turned around to go away.

Dina was spechless, she couldn’t control the intense wave of arousal that run thought her body, due to Ellie’s possessive behavior.

“Are you okay Dina? I didn’t mean to intrude, but you seemed to be pretty uncomfortab-“- Ellie was stopped by Dina’s hand, Dina guided Ellie towards the locker room and closed the door.   
Ellie was confused, but realization hit her when Dina turned around to face her.  
Dina’s eyes were filled with lust, as if she had forgotten about everything that happened.

“Why don’t you show me how sorry you are, Daddy?”


	10. Game on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😶

“Why don’t you show me how sorry you are, Daddy?”

Ellie froze, her mind blacked out.

“What? I didn’t come here to-“ Dina suddenly grabbed her cock through her tight sweatpants.

“Shut up, and let me suck you good”-Dina lowered herself and started lowering Ellie’s sweatpants. Her boxer were soaked with precum, and she was ready to take everything Ellie could give her. She lowered her boxer and wasted no time in stroking her hard member.  
Ellie couldn’t complain, instead she gripped Dina’s hair and pushed her cheek agains her cock.

Dina smiled and obliged, she licked Ellie’s big tip, moaning at the salty taste of Ellie’s semen, her toungue travelled down her fat length. Dina was surprised when Ellie suddenly gripped with extreme force her hair and pushed her cock inside her mouth. She swore she could suffocate, but she was too busy sucking Ellie’s cock to complain, so she matched Ellie’s trusts and took her cock as deep as she could.

Ellie was hypnotized by the sight of Dina deep-throathing her, taking her so well and deep.  
She bit her lip in order not to groan like an animal, but then Dina put her hand inside her own jeans and started moving her hands around her aching clit.  
That was too much for Ellie to handle, so she let out a primal groan while putting her fingers around Dina’s neck, she wanted to choke her.  
Dina couldn’t concentrate on anything but Ellie’s juicy cock against her throat, Ellie’s hands around her throat not allowing her to breath and her own hand touching greedily her swollen clit.

“Fuck, you little slut couldn’t really wait for it? Of course you couldn’t, you were begging for my cock, your favorite meal”- Ellie said, while looking at Dina like the dirty whore she really is.  
After a weak bite on her tip, she felt ready to cover Dina with her white cum.  
She could’ve warned Dina, but she wanted to come on her mouth so bad, and she would’ve done it. After one last loud groan she released her cum on Dina’s mouth, Ellie expected Dina to just spit it all out, instead Dina’s mouth welcomed her semen greedily, stroking her faster in order to get more of it.

Dina was too focused on tasting Ellie’s delicious cum to realized that she was coming, so she instinctively bit Ellie’s cock.  
Once she realized it, her eyes looked up and saw the change on Ellie’s face.

Ellie suddenly put her cock out of Dina’s mouth, she pit Dina on her shoulder and then she threw on the ground.  
She didn’t let Dina talk, so ripped her clothes off and put her on her lap.

<  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt y-“ First smack.  
Dina moaned loudly and looked at Ellie, but the green eyes girl wasn’t looking at her, she was caressing her pink ass with a creepy and hot smile on her face.

“Now now, shut that skilled mouth of yours before I gag you with my cock again. You were doing so well, you were taking all of my cum like a good girl, but I made a mistake and now you’re gonna pay the price for your behavior.”- Ellie delivered another hard spank on her ass, and again and again. She suddenly got up and searched for something. Dina was laying on the floor like a slut, her ass in the air, she lost all of her decency and she felt so ashamed of what she was doing and about liking it so fucking much. She was quite a sight, her ass all red and her pussy all wer, she blushed when she realized that she wet the floor, a little bit of cum was spilling out of her pink pussy just to fall on the floor.

Suddenly, Dina’s jaw dropped.

Ellie came back, a gym elastic band on her hand.  
“That’s all I could find”- Ellie whispered, smiling at the sight of cum spilling out of Dina’s rosy pussy.

She grabbed Dina’s hair and pulled her in her lap again, she didn’t wait for Dina to find a comfortable position, she just started spanking her as if she was a plastic doll, not caring about nothing else but punishing her.

Suddenly, Ellie’s phone rang and she answeeed nonchalantly.

“Oh hey babe”- Ellie said with a calm voice. Dina’s eyes suddenly opened and she tried to stand up in panic. But Ellie wouldn’t have let her, so she put Dina down on her lap even further. She kept caressing her ass as if nothing happened.

Dina wanted to move, but the look Ellie was giving her made her think about it twice.

“Yes, I’m here with Dina, didn’t knew she use to come here. You wanna talk to her? She’s right here with me”  
Dina’s eyes filled with terror, but Ellie gave her the phone and she didn’t knew what else to do, so she answered.

“H-Hey, sis”- Dina could’ve died, Ellie kept caressing her ass and moving her fingers close to her cunt’s lips.

“Oh just exercising..i’m actually pre-“ A hard smack echoed in the small room. She covered her mouth in order not to moan, but it was too late.

“Dina? What’s going on? Are you still there?”- Ellie was tired of it, she hung up and threw her phone away.

“You though it’s over? Oh no babygirl, game on”.

And just like that she aligned her cock to Dina’s wet entrance.


	11. 2:56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I was literally inundated by school exams! Hope you’ll like this one, gladly school is basically over, so I will be able to update more often.  
> A new update will be released soon!❤️

She never thought she could feel this way, ever. They were so caught up in each other that they forgot that they were laying naked on the locker room’s floor. Ellie was caressing Dina’s hair while holding her waist tight. Dina wished that moment could last forever, but of course it couldn’t, so they dressed theirselves and left the gym without anyone noticing, luckily.

“Wanna eat something?”- Ellie asked, while walking towards her car, being careful not to leave Dina’s hand.

“Sure, got any ideas?”- Dina was hungry indeed, that was reasonable considering the fact that they spent the last few hours fucking and melting their bodies into one.  
What was Ellie thinking? Did she regret what happened? Was it just a fuck? Something more maybe? Was she satisfied now that she finally got the chance to satisfy this forbidden fantasy? What is going to happen now?  
Too many question, but no answers. And frankly, Dina was okay with it, because she was too afraid of what Ellie’s answer would have led to, she didn’t want that moment to go away, she didn’t want Ellie to go away.  
They started this affair, and now it was too late to turn back, they were too invested, at least Dina was.

They ordered McDonald’s and decided to eat it inside Ellie’s car, after finishing Ellie drove Dina to her house.

“So..”

“Listen”

“Oh you go first”- Ellie said, while looking outside the car window.

“I had a great day, thank you Ellie.See you tomorrow?”- Dina did everything in her power to suppress the huge amount of question that were going to emerge from her mouth.

“Oh yeah totally me too, but listen Dina I”

“No need to say anything, see you soon Ellie”- and just like that she got out of the car and entered her house.  
She couldn’t bear a rejection right now, not now that she is so happy about what happened just happened in that gym. Once she closed the door, she exhaled deeply and decided to take a shower.

————————————————————————————-

Ellie was speechless, she still needed to elaborate what happened, and all she could say was “woah”.  
She wanted Dina to know what she felt, but she didn’t got the chance to. She teased Dina so much that finally being able to claim her seemed to be something unrealistic, even a dream.  
But there she was, sitting inside her car, outside Dina’s house, her girlfriend’s sister, fuck she totally forgot about Talia.

“Babe? It’s me, didn’t mean the make you worry. Yes, I understand. Think I won’t come home tonight, need some time to think and relax. Yes totally. You do? Okay, and please don’t worry, I’ll see you tomorrow morning? Perfect, bye”- She was so glad that phone called ended, she felt way too guilty and dirty to have a proper conversation with Talia, she needed some time to think and figure out things. 

—————————————————————————————

It was morning, Ellie’s head was pounding, she couldn’t remember what happened the night before.  
She looked around and realized she was laying on a bathroom floor, some used condoms were laying on her left, few beers on the sink, and a fucking headache.  
She suddenly stood up, and exited the bathroom and walk into an hallway that led to a bathroom, where she saw two naked girls wrapped in blankets and nothing else.  
She could see some cocaine near the bed, and suddenly a strange feeling surrounded her. What happened? Who were those girls? Why was she half naked?

“Oh hey stud, I still can’t stand up you know? You fucking destroyed me last night.”- one of the two girls said, while lighting a cigarette up.

“Do I know you? What happened?”- Ellie was so confused, she was scared she did something extremely stupid. What if Talia found out? What if Dina found out? Just thinking about it made her blood run cold.

“Oh you don’t remember? Probably because of the amount of coke you smoked? Or maybe because of all that bee..”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t do drugs, so you better tell me what the fuck is going on here, this joke is not funny”- the more she listened to that girl the more she starred to understand the fucking mess she had made.

Fuck, she was in deep shit.

She refused to believe this undeniable truth, so she quickly dressed and ran away.  
She unlocked her phone and saw 10 messages, 4 from Talia, and 6 from Dina...fuck.  
How could she explain it? She was so fucked.  
She decided to read Dina’s messages..

2:33  
Hey, sorry to pry. Just wanted to let you know how happy you made me.

2:33   
Shit, didn’t mean to sound creepy.

2:56  
I guess you’re sleeping, I don’t know how you can do that, all I can think about is your body against mine, the feeling of your heartbeat..I like you Ellie.

3:26  
Jesus how can a person delete a message? You will probably think that I’m desperate or annoying, i am a dumbass.

4:01  
Well I guess the damages has been already made so...goodnight El, hope we can talk tomorrow.

8:56  
Still sleeping? Talia told me you decided to spent the night outside, where are you? She is worried, and frankly I am too. Please call us and let us know you’re safe and you haven’t been murdered by a pshycopath.

Fuck, so Dina liked her? Well if she did, Ellie was sure she would have never liked her agains considering the mess she had done.  
She needed to fix this, so she drove to Talia’s house, thinking about what to say.  
She was surprised when she saw Talia sitting with Dina.  
The two girls were so relieved when they saw Ellie at the entrance.

“There you fucking are! What were you thinking Ellie Williams? We were so worried, you could’ve called!”- Talia hugged Ellie, but Ellie didn’t have the force to reciprocate, so she just stood there, taking all this attention and affection, something she surely didn’t deserve.

She looked at Dina, the girl was standing near the couch, Ellie could see how relieved Dina was, and that killed her inside, if she only knew...

“Where were you?”- Dina just said, trying to sound normal and not fucking worried.

“I..I was j..”

“I can tell you that, and you will be surprised”- a fourth person suddenly appeared, fucking Jesse.  
Ellie froze, both surprised and scared. She couldn’t let this happen, not like this.

“Jesse? What are you doing here?”- Dina was surprised too, but now she was intrigued and curious to know what Jesse knew.

“I’m done with this, aren’t you Ellie? All this stupid games, you fooled Talia, and now Dina too? If you’re not gonna tell them the truth now, I will. It’s up to you.”

And just like that, the decline of Ellie’s happiness started, and it was far from being over.


	12. No no no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀

“What are you talking about Jesse?”- Dina sembra to be confused and angry, maybe a little bit scared too.

“You love me Dina, you just can’t leave me like that, not for someone who doesn’t deserve you, who treats you like shit. We were fucking happy together, for God’s sake!”- Jesse was now screaming, he walked towards Dina and grabbed her forearm.

“Don’t fucking touch her dude”- Ellie said, while breaking the hold Jesse had on Dina. Everything was getting more confused, and more fucked up.

“She loves me Ellie! She came to me and asked me to forgive her, to fuck her like you could never do, so step back”- Jesse said while laughing, a creepy grin on his face. Ellie froze, anger and jealousy filled her body, and suddenly all the guilt and the sadness she felt turned into something even darker.

She punched is face once, twice and she didn’t seemed to stop, until Talia and Dina intervened to avoid a fucking massacre.  
Talia quickly escorted Jesse to his car, to bring him to the hospital without saying a word.  
Ellie looked at Dina with an animalistic look on her face.

“I can’t believe I cared about you, but I guess that’s it. You wanna be like this Dina? Told you not to misbehave, but clearly that’s just how you are, and I swear to God I will fucking change it”

Ellie moved towards Dina and pushed her against the wall, her forehead pressed against it and her back totally exposed.  
Ellie grabbed Dina’s ponytail and put a hand around her throat to wishper something in her ear.  
“You were such a bad girl you know? You came back to him after letting me fuck you, after taking my load like a good girl..”

“I swear I didn’t do that! You need to believe Ellie, fuck I spent the whole night telling you how much I liked you! How can you believe Jesse and not me?”- she said while breathing heavily.

“Now you shut the fuck up, and let me show you who you belong to.”- and just like that, Ellie took off his belt and put it around Dina’s wrists.  
She was blinded by jealousy, and she was not going to stop until that girl understood who she belonged to, who her daddy was.

“Now you call me Daddy, or else I won’t listen to what you’re gonna say”- Ellie said, while freeing her hard and big cock. She put it on Dina’s tied hand and slapped the girl’s face, still facing the wall.

“Stroke my cock, you little whore. Daddy’s not gonna go easy on you. And if you try be misbehave again, God knows what I will do”- Dina started stroking her as much as she could, considering the fact they both her wrists were tied. But that seemed to be enough, cause Ellie kept pushing her tip against her fingers and her ass.  
Ellie suddenly decided to rip Dina’s leggings off, to expose her round and perfectly shaped ass, who was willing to be spanked and claimed.

Dina moaned loudly, tears forming on her mouth at the felling of Ellie’s rough hands on her ass. She wanted Ellie to know the truth, but she couldn’t, she was too afraid and too wet to even try to say something.

“Does he treat you like this? Do you call him daddy, babygirl? Do you let him come inside you like you did with me? You begged me to give you all my cum, you remember it Dina? The way my cum filled your pussy, and how beautiful it looked when it came out, your little lips were so full of my cum, and all you could do was begging me for more. You want it on all you body? I will give it to you, and you’re gonna take it.”.

She never stopped spanking her now red ass, while stroking her length with the other hand. The first time she came, she did it on her ass. That was quite a sight, she could hardly see the red of Dina ass now, totally covered in her white come.

“More, please, wanna drown in it”- Dina pushed her ass against Ellie’s cock, willing to take it all, to be fucked or touched, to get something, anything.

Ellie slapped her again and again, on her ass and on her cheeks full of tears. She grabbed her neck and moved her toward the window, near the entrance door.

“Now we are gonna wait for Talia and Jesse to come back, we are gonna greet them through the window, and you will smile when you see them, cause you were so worried, right? Come on baby girl it’s not hard, I’m sure you can smile and take my cock at the same time, they’re not gonna now.”- Ellie suddenly entered Dina’s pussy from behind, bottoming out. Dina screamed and put a hand against the window, her eyes closed and her mouth open. Ellie found it difficult to hold Dina’s waist and ass while fuckinf Dina, considering the fact that half of her lower body was covered in slippery cum.  
So she put her hand on Dina's butt and decided to spread some cum on Dina's face, and then force her fingers into the girl's mouth.

The image of her fat cock entering her pussy, her lips were so welcoming, they engulfed her length so good, she felt like she could cum right in that moment.

Dina’s sight was blurred by the amount of cum she had on her face, and frankly she didn’t care, she could’ve drowned in that cum and still be thankful to her daddy, for allowing her to.  
Suddenly her heart stopped when she saw Talia’s car on the parking lot.

“Daddy, fuck, we need to stop now. Please”- she tired to stand up but Ellie’s hold on her was too strong.

“You though you could decide? Wasnt I clear enough? Now you take my cock, my cum, and everything I will decide to give you, while looking at your boy and your sister’s eyes.”- after saying this, Ellie quickened her pace, groaning at the feeling of them swing how slutty Dina could be for her, just for her.

Talia and Jesse were getting closer to the house.

“Please Daddy, I will do anything you want, just tell me what to do. But please, don’t make me do this, please”- Dina said, while trying to take more of Ellie’s cock inside her now spread pussy.

“Anything? Lemme think”- Ellie laugh with a creepy smile.

“Ellie!”- Dina screamed, because of the pleasure and because of the fact that Talia and Jesse were getting extremely close to them now.

“You’re gonna be mine, just mine. My babydoll, the one I fuck when I need relief, my sweet little dirty object, my slut. And you’re not gonna step back from it, even if you’re eating, sleeping, working, you’re gonna be spread and ready for Daddy’s cock, understood?”

“Ellie, I do..”- Ellie spanked her again and forced her cock inside even more

“Fucking understood Dina?”- she basically growled, her eyes turned almost fully black.

“Fuck yes, fuck”- and just like that, Ellie withdrew and left the room, leaving Dina on the floor.

Without thinking, she ran to her room and closed the door, she was sore as hell, not to mention the amount it cum she had on be face and body.  
But that sight made her feel something strange, she felt like a spoiled girl who would do anything to get what she want.

“Oh, daddy”

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda bored, so i figured i should write something in order to keep myself entertained.  
> Sorry for my grammatical errors, i’m italian, but i really tried to make this chapter as readable as possible! 
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> If someone likes it, i will update, let me know!


End file.
